PruCan: Golden Days
by Sweetsings
Summary: (Human Au) A prophecy puts both the lives of Matthew Williams and Gilbert Beilschmit in fates grasp. In this Royal story, there will be loss, love, betrayal, and triumph. This is their story. (Warning: OCs.)


**Hey Hetalians! It's a new story by me! PruCan is one of my FAVORITE ships and I hope that I expressed my love for it in the best way! With some canon cameos of characters, this will be a mainly OC story, something to try. :P. Tell me what y'all think of it! Also, question! In your honest opinion, is alot of OC's a good or bad idea? Not that it will change anything...which it won't! Why should it? I've already got the perfect story in my head!**

 **I own nothing except all of my OCs.**

 _10 years ago, The Kingdom of Germany_

It was another peaceful Era in Life. Well, in the life of The Germans anyway. Indeed, it was too peaceful for some people's cases. The Village was another one of those places that not much was going on, but _something_ was. It wasn't apparent either. You could just feel it. Like it was right around the corner...

"Hey! Give that back!" 10 year old Valentina Jung cried annoyed as she chased after her arch nemesis, Anna Klein of 11 years, running off with the girl's violet ribbon. Ah, yes. Now it was definitely one of those places. "Haha! You can't catch me, langwieler!(1)" Anna taunted as the ribbon was tight in her grasp, ready to throw it in a nearby fountain and ruin it forever. Valentina watched in horror. "NEIN!" She was almost about to cry.

Anna's hand was halted however, by 9 year old Anton Alexander. And if you asked me, the boy wasn't very happy. "Hey! Just what do you think your doing with that ribbon?" Anna scoffed and handed it back to him, flipping her curly brown hair to the side. "I wasn't serious, dumpkoft. (2) I was only playing with her..." She said absent-mindedly, looking away. "Hallo, jeder!(3)" They turned as they heard the voice of Elena Fischer, who was 9, as she came down the street with her brother Jasper Fischer, who was a year younger.

As Valentina wiped her tears when Anton gave the ribbon back, she pulled it back in her hair, and ran over to her best friend, who was holding Jasper's hand. "Ah, Hallo Lena! Jasper, how are you today?" Being as quiet as he was, he took off his cap and bowed to her. She couldn't help but giggle, while Elena groaned. Jasper was so full of adorable chivalry. Val paused though, when she saw his hair was full of...honey? "Jasper, shatz?(4)Your hair..."

Curious, he felt the tips of his hair and almost jumped. Mein Gott,it's _oozed_ in honey!

Elena was silently giggling. It didn't take long for the others to figure it out. "Lena..." They all said warningly. See, Elena loved to pull pranks and jokes on her brother, which her parents highly disapprove of. And Jasper disapproved of it most of all. Angrily, he started yelling at her in rapid German, everyone backing up. The boy only used full German when he was super upset. This is one of Lena's _big_ pranks. There were more that were worse in the past. "J-Jeder...come on! This happens all the time!"Lena explained through her chuckles. That only made the boy yell louder. Anna sighed. "Lena, don't be such a trottel(5)..."

And she was about to scold her more, when she felt a tug on her dress. Anna knew that tug, as weird as it was. The one who was responsible always tugged 3 times. She looked down and smiled. "Ja, Anny?" Anny was the sweet daughter of the town librarian. She was only 5 years old, yet her parents allowed her to play with some of the older children in town. Anna had a soft spot for her, despite herself. She got on one knee in front of the child. Anny leaned toward her ear and cupped her small hand to whisper something in her native language. Anna smiled and nodded. "Of course you can. It's possible for such a shön(6) girl like you..." She cooed. Anny giggled.

Val looked over at Anna. "What did you say?" Anna regained her demeanor and scowled. "N-Nothing, dumpkoft! She just wanted to know if she could be a princess one day..." Elena smiled at the child's innocence. "Liebeling (7), do you want to see the palace?" Her young brown eyes lit up and and she jumped in joy, smiling with a big "JA!".

The children set off for the great historic building, when Elena asked a question, Jasper sure to follow her. "Jeder, do you remember the strange boy in town?" Val thought back. "Now that you mention it, I saw him again about a month ago. And, I actually got a good view of him!" Everyone let that sink in, and looked to her in for little Anny. She wouldn't remember.

The little boy in town was very strange. He blended in so well, nobody even knew he was there anymore. Almost as if they had forgotten, but not Valentina. She had only saw his shadow once, and she would never forget it. Strangely, it sometimes seemed like there was two of them... "You lügner! (8) No one has seen him in years!" Anna accused. Val pursed her lips. " _You_ haven't seen him in years. Your too busy _playing dress up_ to CARE!" She mocked. Everyone behind her gasped and covered their mouths while others snickered. Anna growled. "Listen here, you-" "JEDER! WE'RE HERE!" Anny cheered.

The castle was illuminated magnificently with its clear windows reflecting the sun perfectly. The beautiful white paint covered on it's walls and gold lining could give heaven itself a run for it's money. Had there been a rainbow over the monument, everything would be perfect. Amazing.. "Wow..." Anton said, breathless. "It's like magic, no matter how many times I see it."

Anny was the one who was the most excited. She squealed in joy and bounced around happily as soon as she saw it. The kids smiled down at her. "Oh, Anny. Never change..."Anna patted her head, smiling affectionately at the child. Elena gasped worriedly. "Val, your ribbon!" The other turned and looked in horror. Her most favorite ribbon in the world had somehow gotten out of her hair, floating away with the wind to the village. "Anna, that's _not_ funny!" Anton reprimanded. "Hey, it wasn't me this time!" She defended, her eyes holding truth.

It was headed straight toward the lake nearby. "Come on!" Elena encouraged, a horribly distressed Val following. They ran faster and faster, but somehow the item seemed to slip out of their grasp. Anny tripped and fell flat on her face with a yelp of pain. Anna immediately stopped and helped her up. "Liebeling, are you alright?" Just as Anny began to tear up, they heard a loud 'NEIN!'.

Val was going to run right into the ocean at this rate, her eyes so focused on her sacred treasure. "Val, dumpkoft! You'll fall!" Anna snapped. But that was for naught. Val was going to get that ribbon even if it meant she _**died**_. She was almost at the end of the land too... "VALENTINA!" Her friends shouted out in terror. Before her feet could touch anything wet, she was stopped by someone.

She blinked around looking for the ribbon, when she was handed the item by the stranger. She looked up to get a good look at his face. He looked...the worse for wear. His blonde hair was tousled, and his lips were chapped to no end. The choice of clothing looked in bad shape as well. The thing that really stood out to Val was his strange soft violet eyes.

The boy still refused to say anything, so Val spoke up. "U-Um...thank you..." She mumbled awkwardly. He was silent for a few seconds, smiled a little, nodded. A yell alarmed all of them, but the boy most of all. Nodding quickly, he started to walk away. The way he walked...it reminded her of that shadow...!

The little boy!

"WAIT!" She called startling everyone. He turned around, a bit confused. " What's your name?" She asked kindly. He spoke under his breath and turned back around. No one could understand him, but Val could.

' _Williams. Matthew Williams.'_

 _1O more years ago, The Kingdom of Germany_

Rosemary Beilschmit, Queen of Germany, sighed happily as she rode on her horse, which her husband was guiding, laying a hand on her 5 month old baby bump. Germany was indeed overjoyed at the news of the Prince on his way. As time went on, his christening was being diligently prepared for. It was a time to be grateful, as he kicked once more. She giggled at that timeless feeling. In 4 months, she would be given a miracle. Everyone would be given a precious miracle. A hope. A future.

Looking around at the environment before her, she asked her husband, Albert. "Albie, where on earth are we going?" It was indeed quite odd, this forest felt so surreal. King Albert was quiet for a moment. "You'll find out, liebling..." He sounded serious. That honestly worried Rosemary, he was always so optimistic. They continued forward into the strange mystical forest.

Nature was a horrible force, as small droplets of light, one by one, lit up the trees. "A-Albie, I'm scared..." He surprisingly didn't answer back, as they were now in front of a dark and some what scary cave. Well, scary that's her at the least. Then again, she wasn't always the bravest. Not when she was married in, or when she was handed the crown. Both were truly an experience and equally terrifying. But she had overcome those challenges and all of her duties as Queen, right? What's one more?

Albert took her hand and helped her off of their horse. Once it was stable, the rulers intertwined hands and started to brave the dangers. Insects of all shapes and sizes, were amongst them, God forbid. She _loathed_ anything small and with more than 2 legs. If she could, she would forbid them. And this _baby_! She loved her child dearly ever since she found out she was pregnant, but the bump was becoming a problem. The **bump**. She would never shame her unborn child. But she was becoming rather heavy...then again, her stomach was only sticking out to the point where you would _know_ she was pregnant. Maybe it was hormones that made her feel this way. He kicked again, making her groan in annoyance. Ja, it was hormones.

They finally stopped at a wooden door, quite large for a cave. The King only knocked once, and a loud 'CLICK' was heard as the doors opened. "This way,it's alright..." He soothed. Shakily,she nodded, having trusting this man with her life, and entered the dreaded doors with him. At the far end of a hall, was a brightly glowing pot, so much so, her Majesty had to cover her eyes. She soon got used to the brightness as she got closer, and dared to look forward, another pain coming from her abdomen. A hooded figure was in front of it, humming a mystical tune, the sparks of magic around it seeming to dance along with it, as it soon descended into nothingness. _Magic?_ she wondered in her mind. Never had she seen real magic, in her 25 years of being alive. Then again...magic hasn't been really seen or discovered. The only person who is really heard of to know real magic...is...!

"The _Oracle of Germany_?!" she whisper-screamed to her husband. NO one had ever been permitted to see the Oracle. **Ever**! Only a pure soul could see him, AND get a prophecy from him. But that of course, was impossible. No one in the bloodline was perfect: her husband wasn't perfect, his parents weren't perfect, _their_ parents weren't perfect. And _she_ _definitely_ wasn't perfect! Why in Gott's name were they here?! "Albert, are you out of your _**mind**_?!" she asked fearful. Her husband squeezed her hand in comfort as a response. So, he wasn't losing his head. But why on earth... "Fear not, your Majesty."

A deep, elderly, and gentle voice caught both the monarchs attention. It turned out that it was the Oracle himself. Rosemary looked at both her husband, and the elderly man. Had this been planned? They were _meant_ to come here? How?! She just didn't understand...she couldn't even continue her rapid train of crowded thoughts as the wise, haggard man began to speak with a somewhat forced smile. "Fear not, for I am a friend." Rosemary, somewhat regaining her composure, proceeded to speak. "S-Sir..." she bowed respectfully. "Call me Altar..." he offered, and nodded at Albert, who looked at her guiltily. "Forgive me, liebe. I was sworn to secrecy until I was permitted." She grasped both of his hands tight. "What could be happening that we had to come here, of all places..?" This was a sensible question, for no one has gotten a reading from the Oracle, Altar, in years: until now.

Altar's face grew grave. "After my granddaughter's birth, I sent a letter to your husband regarding my urgency to speak with him. Though, I never told him exactly what it is I would reveal unto him. And now, it is time to do so..." he closed his eyes and breathed in heavily before announcing. "...Germany is in peril. Real, terrifying peril." he stated. They both were in paralyzing shock. Their country. Their Kingdom. Their peaceful Germany...in peril? This had to be nonsense, just nonsense...then again...an Oracle knows what no one but Gott knows...oh heaven _above_. Albert glared, his eyes wide. "Altar, what is the meaning of this?!" he demanded, his King side kicking in.

Altar stared seriously at the couple. "It won't happen for years now, but one day, a powerful Kingdom, ruled by a... _heinous_ queen, will overtake ours. Lives will be ruined, others will be taken. Our youth's future will be shattered and all hope will be lost: not just for _our_ kingdom, I fear, but for Kingdoms across the world, now and for years to come...I-I fear that...hate will _**prevail**_." he croaked out. The thought of that. The utter thought of that scared her Majesty tenfold. It was even more than her arachnophobia. "What...in Gott's name can we possibly do?" The King wondered aloud, fearful, but tried not to show it. He hated showing his vulnerable side in front of his dear Queen, though he knew she'd understand. She always understands, that woman.

"There is...hope, however." Poor Rosemary perked up immediately, looking desperately at him. "What is our hope...?" he reached out a trembling, old hand, and touched the slowly, but surely growing baby bump that her Majesty had. ...no. "Nein...are you serious?" Albert, very angry, came to her side immediately. "It is _not_ mein child! It cannot be..." Altar looked sadly at the two. "I'm afraid so...but he will not be alone. His _chosen one_ will be at his side as well..." The world stopped for them. Rosemary's hand dropped to her stomach in a gentle and protective rub. 'Their...soulmate? Is that what he means?' "After their 20th birthday, the two will come together and cause the fall of the Queen and her entire country. However, the people of the country, or what will be left of it, will begin to revolt and start wars, pollute lands, and kill many of the innocent. The two then will come together, using magic, to put the entire world to sleep for 1,000 years straight, however, all arising to make this world a better place, where life and happiness triumph over all: _Golden Days_."

This was all too much for the couple. Frustrated, Albert drug Rosemary away. "Liebe, we are leaving." She didn't even say anything to the Oracle: she didn't even get to say goodbye. Only one thought was present in her head, her dear child. Her wonderful son, she was now being handed, but was also being handed a _wonderous miracle..._

'Gilbert Beilschmit...'

 _4 years later..._

Nothing. That was all that fragile woman was left with. Absolutely nothing. No home, no money, no job. She didn't have anything. Sophie Williams-Jones was never able to be there for her boys alot. And it didn't help now either, she'd just gotten kicked out of her house. Her own house. That _she_ paid for. How ironic.

She did have _something_ on these lonely streets, fortunately. That something just so happens to be her twin boys, Alfred and Matthew. How she had kept them alive all this time, she'll never know. But she certainly isn't complaining. It got...quite isolating when she had moved to this town.

She was originally from France, but moved here because of family relations. And this is the place where she met her husband, God forbid. She regrets ever marrying him, Johnathan Jones. That terrible man. Not only has he commited crimes worse than sin, but he has abused her, used her,and outright _neglected_ her to no end. Then again...if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have _this._

Sophia sighed as she stroked the sleeping Alfred's hair. He was much different than his brother. He was quite joyful, had energy that could put even the fastest runner to shame, and was _very_ charming. He would be quite the, how they say, 'Ladies man' when he got older. Her other son on the other hand wasn't as open. He always hid behind his hair and didn't talk much. And when he did, you couldn't understand a word he said! Except for her, his mother, of course. Sophia loved them both just the same, despite how different and silly they were. What really intrigued her ...was Matthew.

"Mon Fils...(9)" She cooed as she looked over at Matthew, covered in his small blanket she had found. Her ex having brown eyes, and her having blue, neither of them expected for him to have _violet_ eyes. None of their bloodlines: actually, Sophia didn't think that _world_ had heard of such a thing. One would think that he was cursed. Well, only a fool would think that. Her oldest was special and she loved him for who he was. Her little boy...

She stopped for a moment, then let out the most dreadful cough anyone could experience. Her condition was getting to her again, and it seemed to be getting worse. However, she _had_ to make it seem like everything was alright. Naturally, this woke Alfred up. "Mommy? Are you okay?" The 4 year old asked as he rubbed his eyes. Sophia gave a small smile. "I am alright, don't worry, mon cher." His mother stroked the tips of his blonde hair. "The weather does this to Mommy sometimes..."

Alfred furrowed his brows. "Feels warm..." He was right. The weather was not in anyway chilly. This was going to be hard. "Oh...come here." She lifted him into her arms. "I promise you, all is well. Don't worry, Alfred." She kissed his forehead. "I know that whatever happens, you'll never be alone. Keep that a secret between me and you okay? Don't tell your frère(10)." She winked. He giggled, winked back, and snuggled into her chest.

Matthew woke up at all of this commotion, slowly looking up. "Mama..." Sophia smirked at her silly boy. "Speaking of your frère..." She pulled him into her lap, stroking his back, laughing at how he went back to sleep right after. It was then she took the time to reflect. They may have absolutely nothing. She may be a sick young woman with twins, living in an ally. But the important part, which was that they were together, made that all irrelevant.

Another cough, worse than the other one. Matthew awoke at that. "Mama...okay?" She panted heavily. "O-Oui mon fils...!" Another one, even worse. Alfred's eyes widened. "Mommy! Are you okay?!" Sophia couldn't even let out words from her mouth as she continued to hack devastatingly. Matthew was quickly tearing up. "M-Mama..." Alfred stared at his brother in fear. "Mattie! Stay right there!" He than ran off down the ally. "Mon frère?! Please! Don't..leave me here..." He realized that he no longer heard the hacking. That was quite a relief for the 4 year old. At least, that's what he thought, until he turned around and saw his mother was on the ground.

"MAMA!"

In the end, Alfred had found a nearby doctor, miraculously, by asking complete and total strangers(about 50) If they were a doctor. He finally found one, and they took her to the ICU. Once she was stable, her first words to the doctor was 'Take my sons somewhere safe. Someone where no one will be able to hurt them...like I did...' No one knew what she meant by that...until it happened.

Matthew was holding his blanket close outside the room and Alfred was getting restless. How he wished his mother couldn't be in that much pain anymore! The heavy breathing, the sweat, her pained sobs...it was almost unbearable! He tightened his little fists and puffed up his chest. No, he must not cry! Heros never cry! His mother would definitely scold him for crying. She was alot tougher than he was. Darn...it was hard for him the even admit it! Mattie cried the most out of the 3 of them, which he found annoying. But he comforted him anyway...

They both looked up eagerly as a doctor slowly and shakily came out of the room. Matthew looked at him desperately. "Maman! Comment te va-te-elle?" He was only given confusion until Alfred translated. "Mommy, is she hurting anymore? She gonna be okay...?" He gave them a sad smile. "...yes. She's g-going to be just fine..." He croaked out. Both boys eyes widened in delight. "Oh, thank goodness!" Matthew sighed in relief. But he was also worried: Why did the doctor look so sad?

He said quietly to them. "She's all better...but she's not here." Alfred was confused. "Where is she?" The doctor patted both their heads. "...she's somewhere where she'll always be happy and healthy. Never to be hurt again. So, happy in fact, I don't think she'd want to come back." Matthew welled up, but his violet eyes were in amazement. Where would that be,a place like that...? Alfred was eager to know where his mother was. "Where is it?! I'm sure I'll know..." He spoke once more, a tear slipping down. "...she's in heaven."

That made them both confused, Matthew speaking first.

"...what's heaven?"

 _4 years ago, Kingdom of Germany_

1 month. One more month and everyone would welcome the heir to the throne. That was all that was on Rosemary's mind as she rubbed her now watermelon sized bump. He was getting _heavy_. He kicked more and more aggressively each day, and, even though she had another month, she thought that he'd be here by now!

But what made her happy was that her husband, finally, was coming home! He had gone out with the Royal Guard, to train and teach newcomers in the forest and other vast destinations. She always worried for his safety, so. He promised her, before he left, that as soon as he got back, he would be there to welcome the Prince. His son.

Still as she sat on her bed, in the middle of the night, still worrying about the Prophecy. Altar's words still haunted her, them repeating in her mind. _'After 1,000 years... Golden Days?' _She wondered in fear. Could her unborn son really do all of that? She didn't doubt him at all. She loved him more than life. She was just scared _for_ his life.

How would he do what Altar said he would. Certainly with no magic! Though magic was very talked about, no one, except Altar of course, could really use it. Not to mention that she didn't know anything about it...none of her family did really. How could she teach him? Some mother she was, not knowing how to prevent her child from his possibly dreadful fate. But if that's really true...how would he do it?

It was then that she heard the door open. It was the castle messenger. This was strange. Usually, their duties were during a daytime,and sometimes in the evening. This was _3 in the morning_... "Your Majesty..." She sat up, somewhat in annoyance from her weight. "Yes? Why are you here at this time?" She wondered, worried. "...I have some terrible news." They handed a letter to her.

She held it in her hand, fear rising. It only said 'Regrets'. "...read it for me." She demanded softly as she handed it back. They opened it and began to read:

 _'As of a few hours ago, our beloved King, Albert of Germany, was killed during a recent stroll through the camp to gather his equipment. The training of the rookies was already finished. No one has heard of the assassin, but we will make it our top priority to find out who this murderer of a great leader. As our Queen, it is highly recommended that you take it upon yourself to address this to the public, as it is a tragedy to all. You, the young Prince, and all of our country, we shall lift up in prayer. - Head of the Royal Guard'_

Nein.

 _Nein, Nein, Nein, Nein,_ she repeated in her mind as her eyes was blank with horror and her mouth agape in shock, going dry. She was sweating immediately and her body completely froze after she heard the word 'killed'. "...n-...n-nein..." She managed to croak out after what seemed like an eternity. Her teeth were trembling like it was cold, as her now weak hand reached up to grab the letter from the messenger. She refused to believe that's what it said.

Tragically, after reading, she was disappointed. She crinkled the dreaded paper in her hands and brought it up to her face. "...you're lying." She mumbled. They, in tears, were confused, not knowing what she said. "Y-Your Ma-" Rosemary threw the paper down and screamed in their face. " _ **YOU'RE LYING!**_ " "! I-I'm not! It's true!" Tears of anger and despair streamed down her cheeks. "It's a _lie_! A verdammt _lie_! Who told you that?! _I order you to TELL me who said that my husband died! NOW."_ The servant was so shaken and so full of sorrow that they didn't know what to say.

The Queen tried to resist, but alas, the information slowly sunk into the depths of her soul, until it turned into realization. Horrible realization. _'A-Albie...you're...gone...'_ At that thought, she immediately started to wail in despair, speaking out her tragic conclusion out into the world. "He's dead! Albert's DEAD! _**MY HUSBAND IS DEAD...!**_ " The other quickly gathered their Queen into their arms, a crying mess. None of them could believe, or would have expected, that the end of a great Era could come so soon.

But the most emotional part of all happened when they almost got too caught up in despair to get out. As they say, even the smallest light can grow until there's no darkness left. In the midst of her suffering, Rosemary felt her son kick once more, and that was all it took. Freezing, she looked down at her stomach. The messenger wiped their tears and looked down with her. "Your M-Majesty? Oh gott, is it time _already_?" They moaned in agony. At a time like this...

But her Majesty saw the most peculiar thing. Something she had never seen before. The Prince was literally trying to _get out_. Her now reddened eyes widened as she saw the little feet point out of the rest of the stomach. This happened for a while, until she literally saw him _turn around_ and one of his arms started to point out. The messenger stared in absolute disbelief. "Y-Your Majesty! Should I get the nurse?!" "Mein baby..." Rosemary teared up again, but this time it was tears of joy. Joy that her son was, just so _eager_ to live.

It was clear now that he was an ambitious little thing. He is the first child she had, and she hasn't seen him yet, but she could already tell he was going to be something magnificent. As she held on to her constantly moving bump, the only thing that would keep her going, she decided that she had been a fool. Foolish in the thought that Albert had left. Nein, he did _not_! This was _their_ child, therefore, he was always with her. And the love of her shall live on, within Gilbert Beilschmit, next in line to the Royal Throne. He shall do his father proud.

* * *

 _Present day_

A small petite figure hid in the shadows as she held two very intresting objects. Two diamond necklaces made out of the purest jewels. She then ran away into the distance with them to begin a journey that, if all went right, would go down in history forever.

* * *

 **Whew, finished that one. I need your honest opinions on this one, cause I just finished it. :) Hope y'all answer my question!**

 **-Myasings signing off**


End file.
